power rangers OO
by irockuknowthat.knowthat
Summary: not good at summarizing,its better if you read for yourself... Rated K for Kool xD
1. Chapter 1

MACK'S P.O.V.

Becoming a power ranger was the best thing that happened to me,I've been a power ranger for 3 yrs now.

I've worked with SO many AMAZING people in my life but unfortunately they were all older than me...i guess it was always because my dad wanted to make new friends.

it's so quit in the mansion nothing to do but read...

i looked out the window to see a kid running around with his friends laughing...

i sighed wishing that someday my dad would let me out, someday i would meet people MY age...someday...just someday i would be filled with REAL memories from my own experiences.

i walked to my dad's office silently

"dad?'

"hm?" he didn't look up

"i um...wanted to ask you something"

"shoot" he started typing something on his laptop

"uh...its about the rangers..."

he FINALLY stopped typing and looked up into my eyes

"what about 'em " he looked at me suspiciously

"will...you know how the ranger are always...old...i mean-"

"i know what you mean" he was looking at the mirror behind me

"i was thinking that maybe this time the rangers should be a little...i dont know YOUNG?...if its okay with you that is..."

he looked disappointed "well...if thats what you want" he went back to typing

i turned around to walk away with a huge smile on my face...it feels good to be happy again i thought.

"ooh and umm...mack"

i tried to hide my smile before turning back to look him...it didnt work

"uh..yeah" i said with my back turned

"rangers are coming in tomorrow"

i waited for a moment could this day get any better?

"yeah umm okay...thanks for the info"


	2. Chapter 2 Ranger Day

Ronny's P.O.V

Just won another race car competition...looking at everybody's faces i can tell there was no surprise...I'm always number one.

my trophy was handed to me,i admired its golden skin and creative designs

i took a look back at the cheering,booing,sleeping,and bored crowd i sighed..."nothing gets better than this..."

i set my trophy on a table before i went to change,i noticed a black box that i haven't seen inside the trophy before.

i picked it up,it sent a blast of cold wind through my hair _i wonder whats inside it _i thought to myself

before i got a chance to open it someone jumped from behind me ALMOST knocking me down,i looked behind me expecting a big fat no-life loser but sighed in disappointment,relief,and happiness.

"ROSE YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUTTA ME!"

she looked at me with a face that was suppose to be a shocked face.

"I SCARED THE SEX OUT OF YOU!?"

i rolled my eyes at her and walked away to get a bottle of cold water,she followed behind me

"you know...sex isn't AS scary as it sounds and looks"

i raised one eyebrow at her

"how do you know?"

"will...i kind of" i interrupted her excitedly

"YOU HAD SEX!"

she looked at me in disgust

"AS IF!...my sister went through it and i asked her how it felt..."

she pulled out a black box from her skirt pocket that looked EX-ACTUALLY like mine

"GUESS WHAT!"

"what?"

"I'M A POWER RANGER...will i to be a ranger of course,but I've dreamed of becoming a ranger my whole life that i considers myself a ranger without even my group or a silly looking was asked outfit"

"OMG GUESS WHAT ROSE"

"what?" she asked excitedly

"I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK BECAUSE I'M A RANGER TOO,OOH AND BTW YOU NEED TO LOWER YOUR VOICE DOWN YOUR HURTING MY EARS...AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY IM YELLING RIGHT NOW..." I gasped for breath _how does she do it _i thought to myself

"you're a ranger too...pfft i doubt it,your probably saying that JUST to make it look like it's not THAT big of a deal" she crossed her arms

i took the black box from the table and showed it to her.

i watched roses eyes widen and mouth open wide and ready to scream

"EEK NOW WE CAN SAVE THE WORLD TOGETHER!"

we jumped around holding hands in excitement

"what color ranger are you anyway?" she asked

"i really don't know...to be honest i didn't even open the box yet"

she grabbed the box from my hand and opened it

she pulled out a phone looking thing and handed it to me

"whats this?"

"its a morpher silly"

"hm..."

"you need it to turn into your ranger form" she gave me her well improved 'duh' face which REALLY made me want to slap her.

i watched her watch an old kid of cute looking guy talk with a serious face

''he wants us to meet him at his mansion at 4:30'' she closed the box

i yawned...

"that sounds to eairly''

rose yawned too

''call me if you want me to pick you up''

she got into her pink Honda and drove away

_better get packed up _i thought

i turned around and jumped back in ear

''may i have your autograph please''

there stood a hairy chubby man, a blond short women in a yellow dress,and a small girl about the age of 12 or 11 holding up a notebook and a yellow sharpie

i smiled a nervous smile filled with embarrassment

''um...yeah sure...why not''

i held it back to her after i finished,she didn't take it,she was too busy staring at me

''whats you favorite color?" she asked me

''uhh...yellow'' she squealed in excitement

''MINE TOO''she said jumping up and down

i gave her a fake smile

''we have SOOOOOOOOO much in common''

''we sure do'' i lied

''your hair is SUPER DOPER PRETTY'' she told me

i smiled at that comment

''auww thank you''

''may i touch it?'' i looked up at her parents

''shes a BIG fan of yours'' _and an annoying one to _i thought

''PWEASE!" she gave me a puppy face that was sure to give me nightmares tonight

''auww i would love to let you touch my hair but I'm a little...'' (_sleepy now) _i thought

_'''_I'm a little busy now...maybe next time?'' (_WORST EXCUSE EVER )_

__behind her parents i saw two other family making their way towards me

''umm...BYE!''i gave them a wave and quickly walked over to my yellow Nissan.


	3. Ranger Day (PT2)

Rose's P.O.V

I've been waiting for this moment my WHOLE life,i took a look at my GPS as it showed me the directions to my future.

by the time i reached my destination i was all covered in sweat knowing that would happen i pulled out a small towel from the back of my seat

i parked my car and tumbled and stumbled my way to the door was half-open,i peaked inside preparing myself for what stands ahead of thoughts scribbled all over the place

_maybe i shouldn't go in...what would a nerdy weak link like me be any use to athletic brave people like the power rangers._

i turned to walk away but had second thoughts

_this is an opportunity of a life time...i shouldn't just throw it away like that_

i slowly stepped into the mansion

_(auw Ronny where are you when i need you?...such a useless bitch,always ditching me for some dumb old boring,stupid,car races)_

i felt a cold drop of sweat on my back

everyone seemed busy so i don't really think they saw me standing by the door

"um...excuse me?"

i felt all eyes on me,i cleared my throat

"i was told to meet Mr. Hartford here?" i looked around the room for answers

then FINALLY a curly-haired guy with a red plaided shirt motioned me to sit

"he'll be here in...a minute you should sit down,it might take a while..."

i sat next to him nervously,closed my eyes and prayed that Ronny would step into the mansion any second from now.

will-"so were only missing one now"

mack-"must be the pink"

dax-"tell me something i don't know,I'm guessing she's got something better to do other than saving the world from evil" he finished with a chuckle

will-"probably shopping"

mack-"im guessing she's a Blondie..."

dax-"A DUMB BLONDIE!"

i heard the boys burst in laughter

i felt a bobble of anger rise inside me

"here's something you don't know" i sat straight and crossed my legs.

"all of you are judge mental idiots with no respect for women"i crossed my arms

"fyi I'M the pink ranger"

the room fell silent once again

dax-"so were missing a careless yellow ranger?"

will-"she obviously doesn't give a shit about us and saving the innocent..."

me-"its not nice to talk about people behind their back,so i suggest you stop."

dax-"who are you to tell us what to do?"

me-"will first of all I'm not TELLING you what to do,I'm simply ASKING you to do the right thing,second did it ever accrue to you that MAYBE she was doing something important?"

will-"more important then saving innocent people?"

i rolled my eyes at that thought

me-"were obviously not saving anyone right now are we?"

mack-"i still think she's a blond..."

the door burst open and a well dressed man walked in

Mr. Hartford" I'M HONESTLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING,looks like we've got everyone here..."

he walked towards us and shook all of our hands except for Mack's

dax-"not exactly everyone"


	4. Ranger Day (PT3)

Ronny's P.O.V

i finishes my race car competition JUST in time to get dressed up to go with rose to meet the other rangers

i put on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top

the sun planted its heat on my body,i felt warm,relaxed,and ready to start my day as a life saving hero

i walked back inside to brush my hair but just before i could the door bell rang,i found a box on my door step and took it inside to open it,there was a letter inside the box

[this is a little something for my favorite race car driver]

it was a yellow cardigan and underneath it was another letter

[PLEAZZZZZZZE WEAR IT TODAY]

i rolled my eyes and put on the yellow cardi

after i brushed my hair i went back downstairs to put on my yellow and white stripped sneakers but just before i could i sniffed in smoke,at first i decided to ignore it but the smell grew stronger and stronger each time

it was honestly starting to scare me.

i followed the smell,it led me to a dirty brick house covered in smoke

i spotted a little girl around the age of 7 or 8,her face was covered in sweat from the heat and tears from crying,her eyes were red,and she was pounding on the window like CRAZY

i know i had to do something and i had to do it fast

but it was hard to do that with so many thoughts in my head running wild

i know for a fact that if i called for help,they'd come to late and if i went inside i wouldn't make it back out.

i looked back at the little girl

her eyes were no longer wide open,she was now pounding weakly with one hand,and to me she looked shorter than before

i motioned her to get away from the window,i don't think she got the message

i yelled as loud as i possibly could and hoped she would hear me"STEP AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!"

thank god she quickly moved to the side of the window

i collected as many rocks as i could and aimed em at the window

i watched the hole grow bigger,it looked big enough for her to jump through but i throw more just in case.

"JUMP!"

''NO!"

''ILL CATCH YOU...I PROMISE''

she still looked unsure

"TRUST ME!"

she gave me a nod and slowly slid her body through the broken window while trying to avoiding cuts

i got ready to catch her

she stormed into my arms, i landed roughly on my back and my butt hurt like crazy,i was ready to scream in pain but i held it in instead,i just then realized that i was holding in my breath.

my face turned bright red

''you okay?'' she looked worried

i gasped for air

''yeah...i-im...im ine'' i put on a fake smile

she was wiping her tears,i started breathing normally

''where are mommy and daddy?'' i asked,she started crying again

''a man in black came and put mommy and daddy to sleep''her crying soon turned into a sob

after a few minutes the house was surrounded by firefighters and police men

the police had to take the little girl away for questioning

but before she left she gave me a long tight hug

''thank you'' she said before letting go of me

''hey,you never told me you name''i smiled,she smiled too

''its clair'' and with that she took of with the police

i got into my Nissan and drove to the mansion,i was 1 hour late

''could've been worse'' i said to myself.


End file.
